Kittens (A Kuroshitsuji FanFic)
by youngandlazy
Summary: Anna was just walking home one snowy night when she stumbled across six kittens in a box on the curb. What happens when she decides to take them home with her? What will her two roomates think of them? Find out inside! (Story is better than the summary, hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

**_I own nothing but my OCs_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Anna**_

I sighed happily as I walked home, grinning when snow fell onto my face. I absolutely love the winter time, and I LOVE snow! It's so delicate and pretty, completely the opposite of me. My grin deflated some, remembering earlier today, but I shook off the dark thoughts, instead focusing on the loud bass of my music.

As I walked past the curb on my street, I heard a noise through my earbuds. Frowning, I took one out and listened again. I heard a faint meowing and looked towards the box sitting on the curb. I nibbled on my lip, debating whether or not I should check, before my curiosity got the better of me.

I slowly walked over towards the box, crossing the street, and jumped when I heard the honk of a horn. I glared at the asshole who honked at me and quickly crossed the street. As the meowing became more persistent, along with a few hisses, I hurried over towards the box. I looked inside and blinked when I saw six cats sitting there.

Two were in the corner, one black and one a dark navy blue. One cat, a bright red, was bothering the black one next to the navy blue one, who seemed to be hissing at a blonde cat next to another black one, and a grey cat was sitting on the other corner, meowing to itself.

It was weird, but they were still out here in the cold and I felt a wave of protectiveness flare up. I sneezed when a snowflake fell on my nose and all the cats immediately turned towards me. I blinked when they all backed away slightly, well except the grey cat and the two black ones, who just stared at me. I gave them, what I hoped to be, a friendly smile.

"Hey, I-I'm not gonna hurt ya." I said calmly as I began looking around. No one was around, and it looked like they were just abandoned. I bit my lip, thinking, before looking at them.

"Would you like to come home with me?" I asked. They all blinked before they began meowing to each other. I giggled quietly because it looked like they were _actually_ talking to each other.

After a moment, they looked back towards me. The dark navy blue one meowed, and I took that as a yes. I took off my jacket and laid it on top of the box. I was fine since I was wearing a black turtleneck, and it was about 50 or so degrees outside. I wrapped up my earbuds and stuffed my phone into my pocket before rolling up my sleeves slightly.

"Alrighty then." I muttered as I crouched down, balancing on my feet as I got a good enough grip on the box. I grunted as I picked it up and slowly rose to my feet. I took a breath before turning around and continued on walking towards home.

* * *

I sighed as I finally made it home. I groaned when I realized that I forgot my keys inside. I set the box on the ground and lifted the jacket to see what was happening. Most of the cats were asleep, except for the two black ones and the grey one. I nodded to myself and put the jacket down before knocking on the door. ' _Hopefully Robin is home. Raven would just have a fit._ ' I thought as the door opened.

My hopes were dashed when Raven's glaring blue eyes met my own brown ones. She opened her mouth to say something, but I shushed her and quickly picked up the box, before hurrying inside.

"What are you carrying?" She said annoyedly. I took in a breath before answering in a small voice.

"A box full of cats…" There was a moment of silence while I removed the jacket and shook it off. I pulled out the cats one at a time and set them on the rug we had.

"YOU WHAT?!" Raven shouted, startling the cats on the floor. I turned around and clamped a hand over her mouth, glaring into her eyes as I pointed towards them. She looked over and her eyes widened when she saw how many I brought in. She gave me another glare as she roughly grabbed my hand off her mouth and pulled me into the living room.

* * *

 _ **Third Person**_

As the two women walked away, the cats began to speak amongst themselves. The first black one, or Sebastian, was the first one to speak.

" _Young master? Are you alright?_ " He meowed as he checked over Ciel. Ciel huffed before nodding.

" _Yes, but where are we?_ " He asked, looking around at the small house they were currently in.

" _I'm not entirely sure, but possibly somewhere in America, based of the two ladies' accents._ " He said as he too, looked around. Before he could say anymore, the red cat, Grell, ran towards him screaming, or meowing, " _Bassy!_ " Sebastian moved away and Grell crashed into the wall behind him. He groaned as the blonde cat, Alois, started laughing, or meowing. Ah, well, you get the picture.

" _Hahaha! What an idiot!_ " He said as he sat there next to the second black cat, Claude. The grey one, Undertaker, started laughing too, but that was quickly cut off when yells were heard.

"Anna! How can you be so selfish!" The cats all jumped at the loud voice and they all decided to what what was going on, so they walked towards the voices.

"Oh give it a rest Raven! You know as well as I do Robin loves cats!" The young woman who found them, Anna, said rolling her eyes as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. The other one, Raven, just shook her head angrily.

"You know that's not what I meant!" She stated as she walked closer to Anna, looming over her small frame. Anna scoffed, glaring up at her.

"No, I know _exactly_ what you meant. You think we don't have enough money to take care of these cats? Look Raven, we may not be rich, but we sure as hell ain't poor! Besides, I found a new job." Raven flinched as her face paled. Anna winced and ran a hand through the left side of her hair.

"Look, Rave, you and Robin don't have to worry about a thing! I can take care of the food, collars, vet checkups and whatever else they need with the money I get!" Anna replied as she plastered a smile to her face. Raven's face had lost all her color as she stared at Anna.

"You're new job...it wouldn't have anything to do with the recent-" Anna cut her off, a blank mask placed over her features.

"Raven, don't ask questions you _know_ you don't want the answers to." She said flatly as she stared at Raven, daring her to say something else. Raven gulped and took a shuddering breath. Anna's face lost the blank mask, and was replaced with a comforting look.

"Hey now, you know I'm always careful. I don't do jobs that I can't handle, that's the way it's always been Rave." She said as she patted Raven's shoulder comfortingly. Raven sighed, her body losing all the tension it previously had and she sat down heavily in a chair. Anna laughed slightly and turned towards the doorway, only to find all six cats staring at her with interest.

* * *

 _ **Anna**_

I grinned at the six cats.

"Hey guys! C'mon, come meet Raven!" I said, calling them over. They all looked at each other before walking towards her. I turned back to Raven and saw her staring at them in interest. I smirked to myself as I saw her watch the black cat with the golden eyes more than anything. ' _Good. She's already gotten attached._ '

I thought as I picked up the nearest cat to me, which was the black one with red eyes. He (at least I think it's a he) blinked up at me before looking down at the navy blue one who meowed. I giggled because it was almost as if the blue one was scolding the one in my arms. I set him back down when my phone buzzed and my good mood instantly plummeted.

My face turned blank as I picked up my phone and walked into the hallway. I felt two pairs of eyes burn into my back, but I ignored them. I unwrapped my earbuds and stuck one in with a mic, placing my phone in my pocket before picking up the call.

"Hello." I said coolly, waiting for a reply.

"Good evening _La Negra Loba_." A smooth voice replied. I tensed at the name and almost growled out in anger, almost.

"What do you need." I demanded, a harsh note in my voice. I jumped slightly when I felt something brush my leg, and saw the red-eyed cat looking up at me. I gave a small smile, but that vanished when the spoke again.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking up on my favorite _worker_. Did you enjoy your last job? I bet you did, it was your favorite type, hmm? I made sure to assign that to you, my little wolf." This time, I couldn't hold in my snarl of anger as I dug my nails into my balled up fists. The man laughed on the other end and I immediately hung up. I grit my teeth as I remembered his laugh and disgusting words as I slowly slid down to the floor.

"I fucking hate that bastard." I muttered darkly as I tried to control my breathing. I opened my fists when I felt sharps stings on my hands. I sighed when five crescents across both of my palms, leaking crimson liquid, filled my vision. I let my arms fall limp as I tilted my head back and sighed heavily. I jumped when I felt something wet and warm on my hands.

I looked down and saw the red-eyed cat licking up the blood on my hand. It must have been a trick of the light or something...but I swear I saw his (still guessing) eyes turn a glowing magenta. After cleaning up one hand, he looked at me expectantly. I blinked before I raised my other hand while raising an eyebrow. The cat nodded and I gave him my hand, still wondering why this was even happening. He licked up the blood and meowed.

I laughed and picked him up. I probably should've done this first, but I checked to see if he was actually a he. He was and I walked back into the living room. Raven was playing with the blonde one with a childlike smile on her face as the other black one watched them. The red one was nowhere to be found, the grey one was sitting on the couch and the navy blue one was sitting on the floor. He (guessing again) looked over at us when we walked in and meowed.

The one in my arms looked at me and I set him down. He sauntered over to the navy blue one and Raven looked at me.

"So," She started as she scratched behind the blonde cat's ears.

"Which ones are you taking?" I blinked.

"Huh?"

* * *

 ** _So, here's another fanfic idea that I came up with over my month hiatus. I don'r really have much to say about this, updates...whenever I can really. This is more of a side project more than anything. So, I'll see you guys next chapter then!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I own nothing but my own OCs!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Anna_**

"Huh?" I asked, shocked at her complete 180. Yeah, I wanted her to agree to keep them, but I expected more of a fight. Not to mention, I said that I would take care of them myself.

Raven rolled her eyes as she continued playing with the blonde one, who meowed for her when she looked at me. I slightly raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed.

"I said, which ones do you want?" She repeated slowly, as if talking to a child. I glared at her and she smirked back.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, pointedly staring at the black and blonde one. I grinned when I saw a light flush on her cheeks.

"I didn't change my mind. I was never really against keeping them, I was just mad that you did something impulsive, again." She said, looking at me. This time I rolled my eyes.

"You already know how I am! I have zero self control. Just take a look at all the anime DVDs and manga I have to prove it!" I said as I plopped onto the couch next to the grey one. I picked him up and started playing with their paws.

"Did you check their gender?" I asked as I lifted their paws up and waved them around. I couldn't see their eyes since they were covered by shaggy grey hair, but they seemed to be laughing(?) so I continued on.

"Yeah, they're all guys." Raven said, getting up to grab the remote. I hummed and set the grey one down when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I said as I raced towards the door. I opened the door and frowned when it was just a pizza man. "Is this 124 Green Bridge?" He asked, looking at a piece of paper.

"No, you need to go down the street about five houses down." I said, leaning against the door. The guy blushed in embarrassment and spluttered out an apology before hurrying down the street. I shook my head and was about to close the door when I spotted someone.

"Yo, Robin!" I said, smiling and waving her over. She gave me a tired smile back before jogging quickly towards the open door, short kimono riding up slightly. I raised an eyebrow at her clothes when she walked in. I shut the door and opened my mouth.

 ** _Raven_**

"So what's with the getup?" I heard Anna ask as Robin walked in. She had on a black, skimpy kimono with a golden obi and golden flower pattern covering it. Robin sighed as she curled her lip slightly in disgust.

"Those perverts down at _La Loca_ started doing these stupid 'theme' nights. Guess what tonight's was?" She asked sarcastically as she walked towards her room, not noticing the red feline in her path. She nearly stepped on him, if not for the fact that he yowled and backed up. Robin blinked as Anna said,

"What was it? The Red Light District?" Robin snorted and shook her head.

"Something close to that." She said as she crouched down and stroked the cat's spine. He purred before rubbing his head against her hand.

"Guess he likes you." I said as Anna walked in, with a two liter of ginger ale. She opened the cap and drunk straight out of the bottle. I shook my head, exasperated.

"You couldn't use a cup or something?" I said disapprovingly at her as she flipped me the bird. I picked up the remote and threw it at her. It hit her foot and she cursed.

"Fucking shitballs! Damn Rave, how the hell did you throw it at my pinkie toe?!" She said as she set the ginger ale down and rubbed her foot. I shook my head and grinned at her smugly. She huffed before muttering something under her breath as Robin walked back into the living room, her golden brown eyes staring at us, amused.

"I heard Anna swear again, what did you do?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to the grey one. I looked at her innocently as Anna muttered something under her breath again. Robin sighed before asking, "So, why are there six adorable cats in our home, not that I'm really complaining." She said, while stroking the red cat's fur.

Anna grinned as she explained how she found them. I tuned it out, mostly as Axel, the blonde one, demanded most of my attention. Yeah, I already named him, he's gonna be mine anyway. I can already tell that Anna has her eyes set on the blue and the other black one. Robin wouldn't mind either, she wasn't picky. I was brought back into the conversation as Anna mentioned picking.

"So, yeah. Now, we get to choose who we take care of, although I'll buy the food and whatever else they need since I found them." She replied flippantly as she reclined back, drinking straight out of the two liter. Robin frowned.

"How are you-" Anna cut her off.

"I got it Robin." She said firmly. Robin gave her a worried look before nodding.

"Welp, I already know which two I'm taking." Anna said as she scooped up the navy blue on and the oddly red-eyed one. The blue one yowled in surprise and accidently scratched her, but all Anna did was laugh and set him down on her thigh along with the red-eyed cat, who seemed to be smirking, if cats could smirk.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked. She blinked and looked at me confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. I looked at her incredulously and pointed to the long scratch on her arm. She looked down and chuckled.

"Oh, I barely even felt it. It's not even bleeding either. Besides, it was my fault that I surprised him anyway." She said waving a hand carelessly. I shook my head and opened my mouth.

 ** _Anna_**

' _Huh, I didn't even feel it_.' I thought as I looked at the scratch. I shrugged and looked at the two cats on my lap. The navy blue one was staring back at me with a matching navy blue eye, his other one was covered by some shaggy hair, like the grey cat's. The black one was just calmly staring at everyone as Raven picked her two cats.

"I'll take Axel and Black." She said as she picked up the golden-eyed cat. I snorted.

"You even gave them names already! How cute!" I teased as Raven's pale face flushed a light pink. She picked up a random battery and held it threateningly.

"Don't make me hit you again." She said. I grinned and held up my hands teasingly in an 'I surrender' gesture. She huffed angrily before stroking Black's fur. I laughed and looked at Robin.

"I guess you two are mine then." She said as she looked down at the grey and red cat. I nodded but jumped slightly when the phone rang. I sighed and stood to get up, but Robin beat me to it.

"It's probably Erik." She said, looking at me carefully. I grit my teeth and said nothing as I felt my blood boil. ' _That no-good, big bag of dicks?!'_ I snarled inside my head as a fake grin stretched across my lips.

"Oh come on Robin! I'll be nice." I said, batting my eyelashes teasingly. She handed me the phone and my fake grin morphed into more of a grimace as I heard his voice.

"Anna?" His voice asked slurred. I frowned.

"Drunk again Suzuki." I said, my voice devoid of any emotion as Robin and Raven quietly bid me goodnight. I gave them a small smile and wave as they left. There was heavy breathing and gulping before he talked.

"Don't be that way baby." He said. I bit my lip and refrained from hissing at him. I jumped slightly when I felt something move on my lap and looked down to see the navy one jump off my lap, looking at me expectantly. I nodded and got up after the black one jumped off of me. As I walked towards my room, I answered him.

"I am not your baby, don't you call me that you lying piece of-" I cut myself off and took a breath.

"I'm not doing this with you. Stop calling the house because we are never going to happen again." I said as I hung up, cutting off his drunken protests. I sighed and opened my door, ignoring the ringing of the phone in my hand.

"I'll be back in a sec, make yourselves comfortable." I said as I walked back to the receiver.

 ** _Third Person_**

" _Sebastian, what was that call about?_ " Ciel asked as they sat on the floor, near her bed.

" _From the way she was acting, it seems as if this Erik person is an ex-lover of hers_." He answered. Ciel said nothing, just stared at the wall as he thought of how this all started.

 ** _Earlier That Day_**

 _"Sebastian!" Ciel called as he stared at this strange stone on his desk. Finny had brought it in earlier when he found it in the gardens. The demon butler appeared right behind Ciel, who jumped slightly._

 _"Why didn't you use the door!" Ciel snapped as he glared at the smirking butler._ _"When you called, it seemed urgent. I didn't want to waste time. I apologise if I startled you, young master." He said, smirking slightly as his blood red eyes looked over the pure white stone sitting in the middle of the desk._ _"Tell me, do you know what this is?" Ciel asked as he watched Sebastian pick it up. He took off one of his gloves and felt the stone. Suddenly, the stone let out a pulse and a portal opened. Both Sebastian's and Ciel's eyes widened as they were pulled into the the portal._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

" _Did you recognize the stone at all?_ " Ciel asked. Sebastian shook his head.

" _It was unlike anything I've seen before, although..._ " He trailed off as Anna walked back in, carrying a plate of cookies. She grumpily stuffed one into her mouth as she set the plate on her nightstand.

She looked down at the two cats, tapping a finger to her lip as she thought.

"Hmm...what should I call you two." She muttered as she jumped onto her bed. She looked at Ciel.

"Can I pick you up?" She asked carefully, her arms outstretched. He nodded and she slowly reached over and lifted him onto the bed.

"I think I'll name you…" She said as her eyes roamed over her room, before stopping on a poster on her wall. She grinned and looked down at him.

"Grim!" She said smiling. Ciel just gave her a look and she pretended to look offended.

"What? He just happens to be one of my favorite anime characters you!" She said before scratching behind his ears. He purred a little, before walking towards her pillows. She rolled her eyes before looking at the red-eyed black cat.

"Up you go." She said as she picked him up next. She bit her lip as she looked around her room again. _'Jeez, coming up with names is hard_.' She thought as Sebastian stared at her.

 _'I wonder where she got those scars from._ ' He thought. He didn't notice before since her glasses and hair seemed to be covering them, but up close, he could see a faint scar on her right cheek and across her left eyebrow. Suddenly, her dark brown eyes lit up.

"I know what I'll call you! Kuro. Your name is now Kuro." She said smiling. Sebastian meowed, it was a bland name, but it was better than something idiotic. She giggled before scratching behind his ears. He purred and licked her hand.

He could see a faint blush fall across her cheeks, and he felt himself purr again. She smiled again before she crawled towards her pillow. She laid down, carefully maneuvering Ciel, or Grim, away from the middle of her pillow and onto the bed near it. Sebastian, or Kuro, walked over to Ciel and curled up next to him, watching Anna as she picked up a book and started reading. The cover said 'One Piece' and had colorful images on it.

He relaxed and listened to Ciel's and Anna's breathing as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **So, I'm back with updating this story! Things are gonna get pretty good later on. Ya see, I got this whole plot line about crime and mafia/gang stuff. I would say it's more crack than anything, but I'm still gonna take this 100% seriously. Yea, I think you all might enjoy the crazy ride we're about to have, so if you think you can handle it, come aboard!**_

 _ **Oh, and I wanna congratulate AngelElmarlienHenning for being the first to review on Kittens! *Throws confetti* I really appreciated the kind words!**_

 _ **And your reviews, followes, reads and favorites really spur me on to updating these stories faster, so I'd appreciate it if you'd comment on how the story is going so far!**_

 _ **Until next time everyone!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I own nothing but my OCs_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _Robin_**

I hummed as I carried my two cats to my room. I opened my door and let them sit on my yellow carpeted floor. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some old clothes and a large shoe box. I stuffed the clothes, along with one of my old baby blankets, into the box and tried to make it comfortable.

"It's not much, but it's something 'til Anna can get you a real bed." I said as I placed the cats in the box. Luckily,it was big enough for the both of them. While they got comfortable, I thought of names for them. ' _The red one, I think I'll name Crimson. The grey one...hm...I think I'll name him Bones.'_

I thought as I looked at them. They both meowed appreciatively and I realized I said my thoughts out loud. I laughed a little before scratching behind their ears and moving the box closer to my bed. I jumped onto my fluffy blanket and instantly fell asleep, my exhaustion catching up with me.

 _"Uwah!" I heard Anna scream. I rushed to the bathroom and opened the door._ _"Anna! What's wron-" I stopped myself as I finally took in the scene. Anna was sitting in the bathtub, water just high enough to cover her breasts as...Sebastian Michaelis sat in front of her, clearly naked, even under the water. He looked as shocked as Robin felt._ _"Wh-what the freakity fuck?" I heard Anna squeal as her entire face turned red. She covered her hands over her boobs and curled in on herself slightly._ _"I don't know myself." Sebastian said as he looked at her, his red eyes staring pointedly at her face and nothing else. I cleared my throat and grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall._ _"I, I think it'd be best if you get out of the tub." I said, looking away as he did so. I looked back when he had the towel secured around his waist and I quickly ushered him out, turning back to Anna._ _"Hurry up and finish your bath, we've got a lot to talk about."_

I gasped as I woke up. I panted and held a hand to my beating heart as I re-thought over the dream that I just had. ' _What the heck? How..how did that even happen?_ ' I thought as I checked over the time. 3:08. I grimaced at the time and groaned. I turned around and buried my face into my pillows. ' _I'll deal with it later_.' I thought as I drifted back to sleep.

 ** _Raven_**

I groaned angrily as I heard my alarm going off. I waited a few more seconds before I reached over to my phone and shut it off. I looked at the time and growled since it was only 5:15. I sighed before throwing my covers off and stomping to my closet to get my bath stuff.

"Stupid work, stupid people, stupid alarm clock, stupid world." I muttered as I walked to the bathroom.

I turned on the blinding white light of the bathroom and turned on the shower. I yawned as I looked into the mirror, blushing slightly as I remembered what Blake said.

 _"Girl! You are absolutely gorgeous! I'm surprised no one tapped that yet."_ I looked at myself as I thought about his words.

Using my bright baby blues, I looked at my pale face. My eyes traced the contours of my nose, lips and cheeks. I looked at the mole near the corner of my mouth, the arches of my thin eyebrows and my straight black hair. I guess I'm seen as pretty, but it's not as important to me than my education.

Yeah, I've had guys ask me out, but I turned them all down. During that time, mom was working full time and Robin was off, doing whatever she did back then. I had to be the one who was going to college, I had to be the one getting the straight A's and getting that 5.0 GPA. Dad needed me to take over the small clinic he owned. Well, until he died that is, and until my mother decided to leave me in the care of Robin as she traveled the world with her new filthy rich husband.

I shook off my bitter thoughts as I stripped myself of my clothes and tied my long hair into a tight bun at the top of my head before grabbing my cherry scented body wash and jumping into the shower. I absentmindedly washed myself as I thought back to last night with Axel and Black.

 ** _Last Night_**

 _I walked towards my room, Black walking behind us as Axel purred and rubbed his face along my neck. I giggled, momentarily forgetting about the ruined atmosphere due to that jerk Erik's call._ _"You're just adorable!" I gushed as I scratched under Axel's chin. He preened at the compliment and curled up in a ball on my pillow when I set him there. I turned around and jumped slightly when I was met with the blank golden eyes of Black._

 _"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that." I scolded lightly as I went to close the door. I grabbed a big blanket from the edge of my bed and folded it so it would be comfortable for them._ _"Here you guys go. You'll have to deal with this tonight." I stated as I reached for Axel, but he just meowed angrily and backed away._ _"_

 _C'mon now Axel, don't be like that. I need my pillow." I stated firmly, reaching for him again._ _He hissed and all I saw was the flash of claws before I felt a stinging pain on my arm. I hissed in pain as I looked at the red marks on my arm._

 _"Axel! Did you just scratch me?!" I said disbelievingly. All he did was glare at me as he curled up tighter on my pillow. Before anything else could be done, there was a calm meow behind me which immediately caught Axel's attention. I turned around and looked at Black as he kept meowing at Axel._ _I turned back around and saw Axel run towards me before he crashed into my chest. I let out an 'oof' and held onto him, ignoring the burning on my arm. I noticed that he was shaking slightly and I scratched behind his ear._

 _"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat on my bed. He meowed and licked the scratched on my arm. 'Almost like an apology.' I thought as I smiled slightly. It was weird, but his cool tongue worked to take some of the burning away. I shook my head and just placed him next to my pillow._

 _"Alright, you can sleep here okay?" I said and he blinked before purring happily. I rolled my eyes before grabbing the blanket from off the floor and setting it on my bed._

 _"You wanna join Black?" I asked him. He did nothing but walk up to me. I picked him up and sat him next to Axel, before going off to shut my lights off. I walked back to my bed and snuggled under the covers._

 _"Night guys." I muttered tiredly as I fell asleep. I heard two meows and smiled, before darkness took over._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I finished washing up and wrapped the towel around me. ' _Axel seemed well behaved enough, but I guess he's a bit of a brat._ ' I thought and froze when I heard movement in the kitchen.

"Anna?" I called and received a hum in reply.

"Hey, can you turn the coffee pot on?" I asked as I leaned against the doorway.

"That's what I'm doing. Any requests for breakfast?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

"How about some pancakes, bacon and hashbrowns." I asked quietly while giving her a bright smile. She laughed and walked over to me. That's when I noticed her shirt. I raised an eyebrow, and only got a smirk in response.

"No problemo, Rave. Now go get dressed." She said turning me around. I nodded and headed back to my room, but not before noticing that her black cat was sitting on the countertop, watching her closely.

 ** _Anna_**

My eyes popped open as my heartbeat skyrocketed. I took in quiet breaths as I tried to regain some sort of calm. I blinked when I felt a tongue on my face, and looked over to see Kuro looking at me. I blinked and gave him a shaky smile.

"I'm good." I whispered, scratching under his chin before getting up. I yawned and cringed when I felt my turtleneck stick to my sweaty back. ' _Shower time_.' I thought as I went to my closet.

I picked out black yoga pants, a white tank top and a loose off the shoulder black shirt with Sebastian's pentagram on it from Kuroshitsuji. Funny story, I bought this shirt last week, right before we got the cats. I say funny because the cats kinda remind of certain people from Kuroshitsuji. Weird, right? Ah, whatever. I folded them across my arm as I picked up my scrunchie and my lilac scented body wash. I walked to the door, leaving it open in case Kuro or Grim wanted to leave.

I quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I took a deep breath before setting my stuff down on the sink. I looked up into the mirror and winced when I saw faint dark circles under my eyes. I sighed and ran a hand through my curly hair. I grinned when I ran my fingers through the short side of my hair, remembering Raven's face when she saw it. Haha, I should've taken a picture!

' _Don't even get me started on when she found out about my tongue piercing, or my nose ring!'_ I thought snickering. I shook my head, already feeling better as I gazed at my face. I raised my hand and traced along the scar on my cheek. I shook my head and reached into the tub to turn on the shower head.

I quickly jumped in. I washed myself while humming to _Get Out Alive_. After a few minutes, I was finished and I got out, wrapping the towel around myself as I picked up my dirty clothes. I dried myself off and slipped on my yoga pants, deciding to go completely commando since I forgot to pick out underwear. I slipped in the tank top and then the shirt before walking out of the bathroom.

I chuckled to myself when I heard Raven's alarm go off and her angry groan as I walked to my room. I threw my clothes in the dirty basket and hung my towel up on my closet door before sliding into my black ballet flats. I turned around and jumped slightly when I found Kuro staring at me, well more like my shirt than myself, as he sat on the bed.

"What?" I asked after a moment. He blinked before jumping down from my bed. I raised an eyebrow before muttering 'weird' and walking towards the kitchen.

 ** _Third Person_**

As Anna worked on making breakfast, Kuro, or Sebastian, watched her suspiciously. The shirt she had on threw him for a loop. ' _The pentagram on her shirt...why is my mark there? I have no contract with her, so there is no reason for it to show up_.' He thought as he watched her mix pancake batter. ' _Did she bring us here? Does she know about demons? If so, why? What could she possibly gain?'_

He thought as he watched her turn on the stove. He didn't think she did know, nor did he think that she brought them here, but it was still a possibility. There was something different about her, something... interesting. There was something...drawing him to her, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

He watched her finish cooking, and some small part of him couldn't help but feel connected to the odd human.


End file.
